


Dumbledore's Farewell

by thegreybeyond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreybeyond/pseuds/thegreybeyond
Summary: Then he gazed down at the wise old face and tried to absorb the enormous and incomprehensible truth: that never again would Dumbledore speak to him, never again could he help...A poem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by _Dumbledore's Farewell_ composed by Nicholas Hooper for the film _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._ I have also taken inspiration from the scene in which the track is played.
> 
> The summary is an excerpt from _Flight of the Prince_ in the novel _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ written by, as we all should know, J.K. Rowling.
> 
> This was originally posted on Mugglenet FanFiction on March 18th, 2010 and nominated for a 2010 Quicksilver Quill Award.

A slow mist rose from the dewy grass,  
And a cool breeze flowed across the grounds,  
The crowd stood silent, watching, still,  
As the boy crouched low and cried.

Body laid bare, broken, and gone,  
A smear of red staining a pale visage  
Of restless death and untimely loss  
As the boy crouched low and cried.

A hand on his shoulder, a quiet sound  
Of comfort and presence and warmth and love,  
And she held his hand and she held his heart  
As the boy crouched low and cried.

One raised wand, another and more,  
Pointing upward to the stormy grey sky,  
And the Dark Mark shattered across the clouds  
As the boy crouched low and cried.

A scream so soft, shuddering, lost,  
They broke the curse and they freed the sky  
Yet the body remained, broken and dead,  
As the boy crouched low and cried.

A slow mist rose from the dewy grass,  
And a cool breeze flowed across the grounds,  
The crowd stood silent, watching, still,  
As the boy crouched low and cried.


End file.
